In The End
by BeyondSixxBirthday
Summary: Stealth is an assassin, she had worked alone until she found someone who seemed like her long lost brother, the duo brought together by their love of murder are unstoppable... At least until L had decided to take on the case. Who will win this war of intelligence L... Or the killers?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER  
I don't own anything except Stealth  
Rated T for language and maybe some violence sorry for some miss spells

Stealth sighed... She had been following her target for a week now finding no chance to take him out. He had walked out into an ally way alone smoking, that's when she came, Stealth had gone behind the man putting a cloth soaked with on his mouth making his ability to fight back decrease. That's when she striked, she pulled out her knife that was nicely sharpened and sliced the mans throat, then letting the corpse drop to the ground. Seeing blood on her newly bought black gloves she glared back at the dead man before walking off for a new target. Red eyes followed after her, once she was gone a laugh broke out shattering the blood scented quiet air.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
S was wandering around the alleys till she had seen someone with a black hoodie dipping a finger in a pool of blood from the person he had just murdered. Stealth had walked over to the hooded figure putting a knife beside their neck. "Get up slowly" she commanded, the person did as told, after that Stealths knife was on the ground and S was put into a chokehold.

"Don't get cocky... Your just a little girl wandering the streets, give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you and cut off your limbs one by one?

"First I'm not a little girl, second ... *she spun around and punched him in the stomach* I don't have a reason why you shouldn't kill me.

Red eyes stared up at her with a hint of amusement. "Fine I won't kill you, but you should be more cautious, anyways the police are coming. The raven pointed to the direction the sirens were coming from before climbing up the alley and saluting to her quickly.

"Stupid fuck" she grumbled before walking off back to her apartment.  
Many thoughts spun around in Stealths head. (Who was that person? Who the hell are they to think they can kill me? Next time I see him I should kill him instead.  
Reaching for her knife and a whetstone she sharpened the knife till it could cut flesh by a slight touch. We'll see who's better at killing next time... Raven, adding the last word in a snarl of anger.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
The so called raven, Beyond Birthday, smirked as he peeked into S's apartment complex window. Tracking her was a easy job when she was enraged, she hadn't thought carefully and hasn't taken precautions for her own safety.  
Soon you'll be my prey Sutomi Kishina. Beyond birthday skillfully climbed down the complex with a smile plastered on his face the whole climb down.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Looking up at the ceiling S closed her eyes soon falling asleep.  
When she awoke it was about 5:00 A.M., quickly she climbed off her couch and got onto her laptop. She remembered yesterday the raven had red eyes...were they contacts? They had to have been she thought. But then again... They glowed,contacts can't glow..."Huh... Creepy." Stealth hacked into the criminal records in the NPA finding no one with red eyes. (Perhaps he hasn't been caught yet...) damn it I'm going to beat the shit out of that guy once I find him again! S growled angrily.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

B had chosen another victim and coincidentally Stealth had walked by. Seeing the commotion her eyes lit up with fury. In her mind she only thought of one thing... Target the raven. Quietly she walked into the shadows knife in hand. Beyond hasn't noticed her yet he was to busy laughing maniacally at his victim which was now sprawled on the ground begging for mercy. S's eyes glinted with a dangerous murderous shine as she moved in for her kill.

"Oh please dear Sutomi... Come out and play no need to hide." Turning around slowly B faced S smiling cruelly.

" How did you know I was following you?" S questioned.

"Simple, you tend to come around this back way almost everyday at this time so I decided to lure you out ... I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk? I don't intend to talk Raven!" S spat. "I'm here to see your blood spill and stain this disgusting world."

"Oh? It'll be the contrary just listen to me." Swiftly Beyond had gone behind Stealth then put an arm around her with his other hand he took her knife before she could react.

"Y-you bastard!" Stealth swung at the figure behind her missing completely before knowing it a rag was pressed to her face.

"I should have known you wouldn't listen...This was a last resort that I hoped I wouldn't have to use on you... But..." B saw S already falling unconscious so he stopped his rambling, he hugged his prize tightly as he made his exit back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer 2 I don't own anything but Stealth and rated T for some violence and language

Stealth groaned as she woke, then it all came back to her "that Fucking Raven" she thought. She also noticed that one of her hands were handcuffed to a bedpost. Reaching into her pocket with her free hand she scrambled for lock picks, finding they were gone it was obvious who took them. Stealth sighed waiting for Beyonds return.

FEW HOURS LATER 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Beyond stepped in, he noticed immediately S glaring at him, her eyes furious." What do you have to say for yourself you son of a bitch?! "Stealth hissed.  
"I told you I just wanted to talk but you wouldn't listen. This was my last plan to drug you then drag you here so this was your fault." Beyond crossed his arms looking right back at Stealth.

"I swear if you leave a finger print on my blades I"ll kill you! S seethed through her teeth. "You obviously have no idea how important my knives are to me Beyond."

"No no... I do that's why I wiped them. They're now nice shiny and almost like new except for the blood stains you left. I may be a killer but at least I know how to take care of my knives properly. Back to the point of why u brought you here was to ask you some questions, think you can comply to that?"

"Sure thing oh mighty god." S rolled her eyes at nothing particular, she was bored out her mind. Think about it you wouldn't want to be stuck in a room handcuffed for hours would you?

"Shut up, I was going to ask you if you had ever been to the Orphange Wammys House."

"Fine ill tell you since the past doesn't really matter. Yes I was at wammys before that's where I got my code name, S. I never knew my real name but I don't care I have a new life now and it's better. I hated wammys and that L. We should all be able to choose what career we want. Also I hate how he treats us like dust. A sentence of his bullshit and he can send us away for good, one day ill find him and pleasurably kill him myself. The great L or not in reality he's a cold blooded person."

Smiling at what Stealth had just said he agreed completely. After all these years he had found someone who understood. "S... I was at wammys as well. I ran away and now here I am... I have to say I have the same desire... L needs to die he deserves nothing. Finally someone who understands he has a cold soul."

"Huh... And you expect me to believe you? Alright tell me my name and ill agree with whatever you want." Stealth smiled as she thought he could never guess her name. No one knew it only her dead parents.

"Your name is Sutomi Kishina."

S gasped quietly, somehow she felt a familiar feeling. Her Parents! Now she recalled some of the past when they had called her Sutomi.

"Surprised? I should tell you I have the eyes if a shinigami, I see true names... And death everywhere I go.." B trailed off looking at the floor his expression unreadable.

"I guess my words are... Truth.. What else did you need to ask me to do?" Stealth whispered quietly staring at the floor still in a bit of shock.

"This may be a benefit to you as well. I would like use to work together to find L and crush his entire being."  
Bs eyes glowed as he spoke the sentence, a certain mirth filled his crimson eyes.

"Fine, on one condition." Stealth smiled knowingly that he would agree.

"And what would that condition be S?"

"We both get to strike the final blow."

"Alright truce." Beyond held out his hand to Stealth but she refused smiling secretly. S held out her hand now but she used a sign as if saying give it back. Beyond knew what she meant, her weapons. One by one he handed them to her all carefully held by the handle.

"Hmm I guess you do know how to take care of blades, I should ask you to fix a few sometime."

"Perhaps I will. Oh, and if you could, would you stay here till morning? I really don't feel like driving to your place again I'm already tired." Beyond yawned falling asleep in a matter of seconds on the couch.

"Lazy ass" Stealth whispered a slight smirk on her face as she went in the bathroom and turned on the faucet. She cupped her hands together filing them with water then splashed it on her face. Looking at herself in the mirror she always looked the same. Black hair her bangs and tips dyed red matching her original hair color that was black. This way it all ways reminded her of blood. All day everyday... "That's what I live to do... That's my purpose." A said to herself over and over. Walking out of the small room she found a blanket. Gently she placed it on Beyond before she even knew what she was doing. "What the fucking hell did I just do?! What the hell?"

Little did she know the two killers were brought together by fate. Soon they would be in a closer relationship then they ever imagined.  
BB POV

I awoke finding a blanket on me as well as Stealths peaceful figure on the floor next to the couch.  
I frowned. We were only partners right? We shouldn't share feelings or things could turn into a mess... Yet... I feel a connection towards her. I stood up picking S up gently and put her on the couch. Sighing I went up to the fridge to eat some jam. Soon S woke up ticked off. "You bastard! I never said you could touch me! (Not that way you pervs!)" whoa there Stealth I only did that to make you more comfortable anyways you never told me I could touch you either now did you? Laughing to myself quietly I asked " do you want me to drive you back to your place now?"

"No... I think... Ill stay here for a while."

Shockingly she didn't want to go home... That wasn't like her at all. "Oh? Your gonna miss me huh... Awww!" I said smiling. Immediately she punched me in the shoulder. "Shut up I'm not going to miss you."

"Ow! God calm down jeez, it was a joke." Taking out my laptop I searched around hacking FBI files and police records to see if anything lead to L. "I think our only option to attract L is to murder more people."

"Noooo were gonna go and sell cookies to everyone" S replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes at me.  
Ignoring her reply I dragged her outside. "Hey! What the hell? What are we doing?"

We're gonna go eat."

She scoffed " you could at least tell me before you drag me somewhere."

Not replying we got some lunch at a fast food restaurant we both walked to the park. We sat down talking about our past for many hours. Since our little chat we both seemed closer. How could I just have feelings for her? The three people I murdered I didn't even care. But to her... What's so special about her? Ugh! I'm so stupid this is very bad. It doesn't matter I'm just using her, nothing more youll get over it Beyond. Although I keep saying that to myself I knew I was lying. I did care and nothing could stop my emotions now.

By now it was night people has started to go home. "Stealth it's time to choose some targets before everyone goes back inside."

"Alright let's go." Together we walked in the shadows searching for a victim. At last we found the perfect prey. A news reporter... Her time was almost over. "You can do it" I whispered. S nodded as she took out her blade. Quickly she had gone behind the woman tripping her. She fell to the ground groaning before she looked up at stealth with fearful eyes. Stealth slashed her arm and a shriek came from the victim. "Please.. Ill give you anything!"  
"That's what they all say" she murmured. Seeing her I saw her eyes full of blood lust. It was as if once she started killing she didn't want to stop. Slicing the woman's throat she laughed insanely, eyes wide. Stealth crouched down next to To the dead body dipping a finger into the blood that started to pool. Lifting her finger to her mouth she licked it off her hand. Smiling to herself she got up. Looking around she stared at me. Oh no... I knew it her blood lust that was taking over. Every one she saw she would target once she was in this trance. "Stealth! Wake up." I called out to her receiving no response. She started running over to me blade held up high. Giggles flew for her mouth with a twisted smile. She reminded me of myself a long time ago when I had first killed my victims I had no control over myself what so ever now it was the same for her. I let her run over and just as swung her blade I jumped back around. I was kicked back forcefully the moment she turned around. I sat up waiting for her next attack. Bloodlust had made her clumsy but still very powerful. As I got my breathing steady again I ran towards her putting her to a chokehold. Stealth struggled then slipped out of my grasp. She used the hilt of her knife to hit the back of my head almost knocking me out unconscious with the force. Suddenly she dropped her blade and she herself fell to the ground. I shook my head to get rid of the dizziness. Once I finished with that task I picked Stealth and her blade up and carried her back to my home. Putting her onto the couch I walked to the bathroom. Lifting up my shirt slightly I saw a bruise beginning to form. Smirking I knew she was a compatible partner the only problem now was to get rid of the bloodlust.  
S POV  
My head throbbed badly and I groaned. Looking around I saw I was back at Beyonds place yet he was nowhere around. I couldn't remember much only that Beyond told me to kill the victim everything else was blurry. I gasped as I remembered myself hitting Beyond in the head. "Beyond!" I called out worriedly. Scared I had injured him, I got up slowly with my headache at full blast. Somehow I had developed feelings for him unlike I was to everyone else. Perhaps we were meant for this.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx  
How was it? Review n follow plz 9.9


End file.
